whatever it takes
by L.IpSUm
Summary: La prophétie s'est réalisée. Emma Swan a été poignardée par la personne qui se trouvait sous la capuche. L'inconnu se sera envolé sans que personne ne connaisse son identité. Les suspicions se tournent vers Regina Mills, absente de la scène. Cinq ans plus tard, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Emma et Killian vivent à Seattle. Leur quotidien est perturbée par les dernières nouvelles.


**Prologue inspiré par ces images tirées du tumblr de regalducky :** **post/151396044961/i-died-and-she-wasnt-there-12**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

* * *

 **"I felt it. It was real. I heard their voices. But hers. She wasn't there."**

Cinq années semblaient s'être écoulées en seulement un amas d'heures et de secondes. Emma Swan s'était mariée à Killian Jones. Ils se voyaient avec des enfants et une grande maison. Une grande maison dans laquelle ils habitaient déjà, à des kilomètres de Storybrooke mais seulement quelques minutes du centre-ville de Seattle. Ils s'étaient installés dans la périphérie, avaient cherché à s'éloigner de la petite ville du Maine. Trop de souvenirs, trop de sentiments. Hook avait eu l'idée de partir pour Boston, l'endroit état plus proche et si jamais Emma souhaitait visiter ses parents, ils n'auraient pas besoin de prévoir trois grosses valises et une bonne facture en essence. Mais la blonde avait voulu s'éloigner le plus possible. Elle avait pointé Seattle et le lendemain, ils étaient sur la route. Il ne manquait plus que les enfants. Ce n'était pas faut d'essayer.

Henry ne les avait pas rejoint tout de suite. Puis au bout d'une année, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, Mary-Margareth et David l'avaient finalement laissé partir dans un avion en direction de la côte ouest. Il avait été inscrit dans une école réputée, St. Benedict puis à l'Université de la ville. En quelques années, il bouclait ses études et repartait avec un diplôme en ingénierie qui lui ouvrait de nombreuses portes. A vingt ans, il quitta la maison pour s'installer dans un appartement à Boston, avec Violette. Et aujourd'hui, un an plus tard, il profitait d'une dernière formation auprès d'un petit auteur pour recueillir tous les conseils nécessaires à l'écriture d'un grand livre.

Hook grommela dans son sommeil. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un " à l'abordage ! ". Il se retourna, son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne vint taper contre la table de chevet. Il ne se réveilla pas mais Emma se redressa dans un sursaut. La sueur dégoulinait de son front et dans son dos. Son pyjama lui collait à la peau et ses cheveux lui collaient à la tête. Son souffle erratique ne troubla en rien le sommeil de l'ancien pirate. Mais elle, elle se retrouvait incapable de se calmer. Ce cauchemar ne l'avait plus hanté depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et à l'instant où elle espérait s'en être débarrassée, le visage de la Méchante Reine venait se coller à sa rétine.

Le bruit d'une chaise qui gratte contre le sol et celui d'un verre qui glisse et s'éclate contre le carrelage de la cuisine vint placarder son esprit d'une nouvelle dose de frayeur. Il faisait nuit noire ; le réveil affichait en gros chiffres rouges et lumineux "4.00". Certainement pas une heure honorable pour une visite de courtoisie. Hook était à côté d'elle et Henry était reparti la vieille avec sa petite amie pour les trois prochaines semaines au moins. Aucune chance qu'il ne fasse demi-tour après douze heures de route pour venir chercher quelque chose qu'il aurait oublié sur le comptoir.

Elle attrapa son portable malgré tout, juste pour s'assurer. Aucun message. Ce n'était ni Henry, ni ses parents. Ils l'auraient prévenus sinon.

Emma passa une main sur son front, prit deux grandes inspirations et s'essouffla en encouragements. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un aille vérifier et Killian Jones n'était certainement pas une personne qui aimait être dérangé dans son sommeil.

Elle tira le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un revolver tout neuf. Être détective à la SPD - merci aux rapports faits sur son travail en tant que Shérif à Storybrooke, l'obligeait à toujours garder une arme à porter de main. Les suspects apprivoisés n'étaient pas aussi cléments que Grumpy à la sortie d'un bar.

Sa main sur la rambarde, elle descendit lentement les marches, une par une. Elle en avait oublié de respirer et se retenait d'expirer depuis qu'elle était sortie de son lit. La tension était palpable. L'adrénaline vint courser dans ses veines et la peur battit dans son ventre. La cicatrice, dernier rappel de sa dernière bataille à Storybrooke la démangeait déjà, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à un danger qui lui donnait la nausée.

Un grognement s'éleva dans la cuisine et ricocha dans les deux grandes pièces qui constituaient le rez-de-chaussée. Emma s'arrêta au bas des escaliers, contourna précautionneusement le pan de mur et étira ses doigts jusqu'à l'interrupteur. L'arme devant elle, prête à tirer sur la silhouette à peine distinguée entre les huit pieds de deux chaises alignées sous une table, Emma tremblait effroyablement. Il lui sembla que la peur qui la tenait au ventre s'échappait de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes en un petit nuage de buée, comme on les remarque facilement en hiver.

Le grognement, long et douloureux, devint un souffle erratique, qui sortait en des bouffées difficiles. Emma compta jusqu'à trois, ferma les yeux un instant et alluma enfin. Elle se jeta face à l'inconnu et brandit son arme plus fermement devant elle. Le viseur du Colt retraça les longues mèches noires d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure et les yeux sombres de Regina Mills séparés par le canon de l'arme en plein milieu du champ de vision de la blonde.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha. L'arme faillit lui glisser des mains. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête et dans son ventre. Sa cicatrice la démangeait d'autant plus et la peur qui la tenait depuis qu'elle s'était levée se transforma en une forme de surprise paralysante. Regina Mills se tenait devant elle, avachit contre les placards de sa cuisine, une main crispée contre sa tempe, les larmes aux yeux mais le regard toujours aussi sévère malgré tout.

Jamais - _oh grand jamais_ , Emma Swan n'aurait cru revoir Regina Mills après toutes ces années.

Et surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur dernière rencontre.


End file.
